His Mark
by The Regal Lady Onyx
Summary: This is a 2 possibly three or four shot fic. It is Narcissa and Draco's thoughts on Draco taking the mark. Not Beta'd. Don't like don't read. Jk's World, I am just playing.
1. Narcissa POV

His Mark

A/N: ok people so here is the deal. This is not Beta'd nor will it be most likely. So if that bugs you well sorry but you can always find another fic. :) I don't own HP nor unfortunately do I own Sev or Sirius. dang. So don't sue all JK's, I am just playing.

Sorry if it sucks people. Blame the evil graduate classes. Since that's when this plot bunny started gnawing on my brain. Evil, evil graduate classes, so glad they're all done.

**********His Mark - Chapter 1 **************

I am sitting in the garden dressed as an aristocratic pure blood witch should be. I don't want to go inside what used to be my home but is now an on going nightmare. I know I have to though.

As I sit my mind drifts to my son. It was a glorious day when he was born, his father an I tried so many times to have a child. I loved him and wish for the millionth time that I would have been able to have more of a hand in raising him. His father insisted once our son was four that he would take over.

I had no choice but to allow it for the man has a very bad temper if he's crossed as his many victims can attest to, i'm sure. He trained our son to be another martyr for that mad man. He did a very good job in doing so. That's all our son talks about now. It makes my heart ache and my eyes fill with unshed tears. I know he'll die for that horrible mad man. I have tried to talk him out of it but he insists on taking _HIS mark. _All I could do is make my friend Severus take an unbreakable vow to protect him.

My name is Narcissa Malfoy and I am writing this in an enchanted journal so that if the Malfoy family parishes as I fear at least someone will eventually know my thoughts.

Our son had so many possibilities until Lucius brainwashed him. I know its dangerous to write these traitorous thoughts when _My Lord_ occupies my very house but I have to, otherwise I'll say them and the wrong people will hear them. I wish I had enough courage to stand up to Lucius and demand that I raise Draco, but I couldn't I was trained from birth on what a good pure blood wife is for and how she should act. I have grown to hate my husband and my life over the years, I am trapped and will be until I die. I should have done what my cousin Sirius did and ran away but I just couldn't do it especially not after Andromeda.

I wish things were different and that my son wasn't taking _His Mark_ today, but he is and they aren't and maybe that's the fate of the Malfoy family to serve mad men for all time.


	2. Draco POV

His Mark

Disclaimer in Chapter one, People.

************* _His Mark _chapter 2 _****************_

Today is the day, I am so excited. I hope its just like father says. I hope i will not fail my lord. Father has done so to many times but I shall bring our family back up to the top. I will be my lord's right hand not father and not Bellatrix. I am pure blood and I will rule over all those mudbloods and those filthy blood traitors like the weasels. I hope my lord will let me torture that filthy half blood Potter. I can't help but imagine the world as its meant to be with the pure bloods on top and everyone else on the bottom or dead.

I sit in my sitting room and role up my left sleeve, I look at my pale unblemished forearm and wait anxiously until nightfall when I will finally receive his mark. My heart flutters with anticipation and I know that the time will come soon enough. I wonder what my first mission will be and if I will get to bring the upstart Potter to my lord.

Soon enough its nightfall and I dress in my new set of black robes that father brought me. I stand up and follow my father down the familiar halls of our home to the thrown room where my lord awaits me. I sneakily role my left sleeve up and take one last look knowing once its done I will never look back.

Sooner than I thought we are approaching the doorway to the thrown room where my lord sits. I hear his high cold voice as he orders and commands other death eaters. I known a short time I will finally be one of his. I'm terrified but elated at the same time. I swear here and now I will make my father and my lord proud.

Father enters and I follow him my head covered and bowed. He bows to my lord and speaks. "_My Lord, I present and initiate to you._" My lord replies in his high cold voice. "Ahh, do you Lucius? Who is it you present to me my faithful servant?" My father speaks out his voice clear and crisp and full of pride."I present my heir, Draco Lucius Malfoy My lord." The dark lord smiles a very evil snake like smile and replies "bring him to me Lucius." Father ushers me forward to the dark lord's feet where I kneel and kiss his robes.

"Draco, are you willing to serve me?" My soon to be master asks. My voice is firm and clear as I reply "yes my master if you will have me." He smiles that evil smile and I feel some fear but I try to push it away. His red eyes meet my own steel grey ones and I see my memories from the present to as far back as I can remember flash before my eyes. "Very well young Draco, before I mark you I will warn you once and only once that Lord Voldemort does not deal lightly with those who betray him." My master warns. "I am and will always be loyal to you my lord and master" I reply. "roll up your sleeve then, and give me your arm." he replies. I know now that in a minute I will bare his mark and I will do so with pride. I am a Malfoy after all.

He says the spell and I feel as though a scalding hot brand is being applied to my forearm. I bite my lip so I do not scream. My lord finishes and I look at my arm. My face twists into a smile despite the pain I still feel and I bow and kiss his robe again. He smirks and says "just so you know what will await you if you fail me Draco." Then almost fondly he points his wand at me and speaks almost in a hiss "Crucio!" I can't help it, I scream and writhe as every inch of my body is wracked with pain.

Before I know it I am given my mission to let death eaters into the school and kill Dumbledoore and then told to leave. I wonder back to my room shakily and collapse in my sitting room. I look fondly at my new mark, "I'm his now and for always." I think gleefully to myself. I finally bare his mark.

Fin-


End file.
